Laws of the House
by azkabanrunaway
Summary: House has new Rules for his team, but is he going to break his own rules? Please read and then Review...
1. Chapter 1:Welcome to Splitsville

Title: Laws of the House

Paring: You'll find out in later chapters

Rating: T

Summary: House has new Rules for his team, but is he going to break his own rules?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Chapter One: Welcome to Splitsville, Where there's a fine line between Love and WAR!

"I've met someone…"

"You're married, or did you forget that?" House looked up at his only friend, who was standing just inside his office door.

"She's already filed for divorce." James Wilson didn't look too upset by the fact that his third marriage was about to end.

"Another one bites the dust." House laughed off. "You'll never have a successful marriage until you learn to LOVE yourself, Jimmy. And of course by love yourself, I mean get a quick one off at the wrist." House was making rude hand gestures.

"Okay stop." Wilson looked at House in disgust.

"Who is she?" House said wile picking up his ball and chucking it at the wall, catching it with his cane.

"Who?" Wilson was really confused.

"You met someone, and please don't get married. Remember third times the charm. Your third time has passed and no charm."

"No one you know. The reason I came in here was to ask if I could stay with you for a while."

"You already have a key. Why are you asking?"

"Because if I didn't you'd be asking, 'why didn't you ask?'" Wilson did a bad impression of House.

"Anything else you want?" House questioned.

"No, not really. What I can't just bother you in your office?"

"NO, you can't… Why did you tell me you've met someone and left it at that?"

"Can we drop this?"

"No, its interesting. Why'd you say it?" House was still playing with his ball.

"This is not a puzzle for you to solve." Wilson was kicking himself for his mistake.

"Everything's a puzzle, who is she?"

"House, you have a problem." Cuddy came into House's office.

"You need to get laid, your turn." House paused, but Cuddy just made a face at him. "I though we were playing the state the obvious game. What?"

"It's Chase and Cameron. They split up."

"Aww, and I was sure they'd make the best couple in the Princeton Plainsboro High School Yearbook." House mockingly wiped a tear from his eye. "And the problem is?"

"They are refusing to work together. Chase came in asking if I'd transfer him to NICU for a few weeks and Cameron wants to know I'd let her make up your missed Clinic hours."

"Go with the second one." House chose for her.

"House you need to talk to them." Cuddy had an angry expression on her face, but left before House had a chance to say anything else.

House went to the phone and paged his team with a, 'my office 911' page.

"So how's daddy going to deal with his ducklings?" Wilson questioned laughing.

House gave a look, "Keep it up and you'll have to fine somewhere else to stay".

The three rushed into the office completely out of breath.

"Line up." House barked, and the three as they were instructed. "I'm passing a mandate, so take note."

The three looked at him confused.

"No INTER OFFICE dating. Anyone! GOT IT?!" House dictated. "That means NO Chase and Cameron, NO Foreman and Cameron, and NO Chase and Foreman. GOT IT?!"

"What?" Foreman questioned.

"Well it turns out these two love birds been fighting and headed over to Splitsville, but on the trip back both detoured to talk with momma hen for a temporary transfer." He pointed to Chase and Cameron, who were standing on either side of Foreman.

Wilson was sitting at House's desk with an amused expression on his face.

"I have a new case. Twenty year old with continuous abdominal pain." Cameron said trying to hide her blushing face, at the idea of her personal life being aired in front of everyone.


	2. Chapter 2: Wetter then Normal Dreams

Title: Laws of the House

Paring: You'll find out in later chapters

Rating: T

Summary: House has new Rules for his team, but is he going to break his own rules?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Chapter 2: Wetter then Normal Dreams

Wilson Moved in with House and started adjusting to the Houseisms he hadn't already become accustom to.

House was all about the pranks and the tricks to get under Wilson's skin.

One night as he was putting Wilson's hand in a pot of warm water, he heard something that was either real or Wilson playing him back.

Wilson was dreaming aloud as well as the physical results, "Greg, we can't have sex in your office. Your walls are glass. Someone will see." Wilson mumbled, "OF course I want you. My office."

House looked at the man on the couch and decided he would finish what he came here for. If he got the desired results from it, Wilson was in fact having a wet dream about the two of them. Sure enough…

"Aww, Jimmy didn't know you cared so." House whispered.

House then returned to his bedroom, but he couldn't get the idea of the two of them having sex at the hospital out of his head. And he wasn't upset by the idea in the least bit. In fact, the more he though on it; the more he realized he had feeling for the younger oncologist, as well. "Jimmy, what have you done to me?"

But before he would admit to anything, House needed to run a few test before he made a big mistake.

The next morning House woke to the sounds of Wilson singing in the Shower. He knew now would be a great place to start.

House got up and walked to the bathroom, he knocked on the door. "Jimmy, I'm coming in. I have to pee and you take forever." House limped, caneless, to the toilet and took his time. In House's bathroom the shower had frosted glass doors, though it was clear enough that both figures were visible by the other.

"What was it you were singing?" House questioned him.

Wilson stood frozen under the water. "What?"

"You were singing and I know that song what was it?"

"I don't remember. Do you really have to be in here?" Wilson questioned.

"Don't worry I'm a doctor. You don't have anything I haven't seen before."

"But I don't want you looking."

House finished up and began washing his hands standing even closer to the shower. Wilson was watching House who was watching him back.

"Will you please hurry?" Wilson asked nervously.

"What's wrong?" House asked. "Your face is as red as a girl with a crush."

"What are you talking about?" Wilson questioned nervously laughing.

'One positive.' House thought. "Alright, alright, I'm going. Hurry up we'll be late for work." A few more and House would be sure.


	3. Chapter 3: I Saw Mommy Kissing

Title: Laws of the House

Paring: You'll find out in later chapters

Rating: T

Summary: House has new Rules for his team, but is he going to break his own rules?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Chapter 3: I Saw Mommy Kissing… Well Daddy

House was standing at the white board in the conference room alone. He had gotten to work early.

Diarrhea

Weight loss

Vomiting

Upper abdomen pain

House tapped the marker on his chin as he thought. With a different colour, he wrote possible diseases and test to run. Then he left for Wilson's office.

"So Jimmy, What do you have planned for today?" House questioned lying down on the couch. He began twirling his cane because it made Wilson nervous.

"Work, you?"

"Soaps, care to join me?"

"Your TV or the coma patient's?"

Does it matter?" He said stopping the cane.

"Yeah, yours I can use the desk. Heavens know you won't be. Coma guys then no I have work to do."

"Mine then." House stood up and walked out.

"Sure," Wilson gathered up a few of his things and went with him.

'Two positives…' House thought. 'Thirds the charm.'

Chase was typically the first one in, in the morning. He walked in the conference room to start in on his cross word before anyone else got there. When he walked in he notice the changes to the board:

Peptic ulcer- test for H. pylori- blood, breath, stool antigen

Chase looked around. This was not on the board yesterday. That is when he noticed House sitting in his office on the chair watching the TV, while Wilson used the desk.

"House, did you write that?" Chase walked into the office.

"Yes decided I would skip the part where I made fun of your ideas and go ahead and give you the answers." House said never looking up from the television.

"Uh Okay," Chase said nothing else and went back into the other room where Foreman had just entered.

"House do this?" Foreman questioned.

"Yeah said he would skip making fun of us and gave us answers. So I guess we go ahead and do the tests." Chase stared at the board. "I guess I'll take blood."

"Breath." Foreman said marking the two off. "Leaving Cameron with stool antigen."

The two walked out just as Cameron reached the door. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"House left us test to run. They are on the board." Foreman informed her as Chase kept walking.

Cameron walked in and saw was left for her, "Fantastic" she rolled her eyes.

"Why did you agree to watch Soaps with me? You hate them." House inquired.

"I don't know, why do I need a reason? You are the one who asked me." Wilson said looking up from his work. "Don't you have a patient to be saving?"

"That is what the kids are for. I gave them the test they needed to run and then they will come back with results. I have them well trained." House smiled. "So who is it that has your heart all excited?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Wilson leaned a little farther down over his paperwork. His face was clearly turning a bit pinker.

"Yes you do. You said yesterday that you have met someone." House knew he was getting closer.

"House that was yesterday, drop it."

"Why won't you just tell me? What's the big secret you tell me everything."

"Because you wouldn't understand," Wilson yelled.

"What that you like me. Yeah I think I would." House said leaning back in his chair not making eye contact.

"What? What are you talking about?" Wilson said nervously.

"You talk in your sleep. Well that is not the only think you do in your sleep."

Wilson's eyes were BIG as he remembered what he was dreaming about the night before. "That was… It's not… It was just…" Wilson was a lost for words.

"Just tell me, do you honestly have feelings for me?" House had a sly smile on his face. 'Charm!'

"No why would you… I mean it was just a dream it doesn't mean… Yes," Wilson finally sighed.

"You are a puzzle, Jimmy." House said excited with himself for figuring out this puzzle that was his best friend.

"This is so awkward." Wilson laid his head down on the desk in embarrassment.

House got up and moved closer to him. He reached down and put his hands on either side of Wilson's face and brought it up. "Only if you make it awkward." House covered Wilson's lips with his own before Wilson could say anything else.

House's unshaven face felt rough to Wilson soft lips, but he didn't mind. This was something that had flooded his dreams and fantasies for a long time. Wilson was unsure if this was reality or not.

House released him breathlessly. "Where did you move my yo-yo?" He asked.

Wilson looked at him confused. This man just kissed him breathlessly and now he completely changes the subject for his yo-yo. "What?"

"My yo-yo it was here this morning you are using the desk where did you move the yo-yo?" House questioned looking around.

"Umm, shouldn't we talk about what just happened?"

"Well first I lifted your head kissed it and now I want my yo-yo. There we talked about it." House retrieved his missing toy and stood there with all of his weight on his good leg playing with the yo-yo as Wilson stared at him confused.

"Positive," Foreman came into House's office.

Cameron soon followed. "Positive."

House waited for the third duckling to enter. "It is not a peptic ulcer. The gastrin level indicates a tumor in the pancreas or duodenum." Chase said holding out a paper with the results to the blood test on it."

"Well, then let's get an upper gastrointestinal endoscopy." House was still playing with his yo-yo. His team headed for the door. "And if you see anything biop it!"

Wilson was still in shock about what House had done only moments before. "So that… that kiss… was it just a way to prove your point?" Wilson questioned.

"Does it matter?" House dropped the yo-yo and it dangled at the end of the string.

"Yes, I would like to know what is going on."

"What's going on is you are getting annoying." House rerolled his yo-yo.

Wilson looked disappointed.

"Stop sulking, Cancer Boy." House looked over to him. "I don't know what's going on. This is new to me."

Wilson walked over to House with one hand he stopped House's yo-yo and with the other he wrapped it around House's waist and pulled him closer. House had an extremely confused expression on his face.

"I want you." Wilson whispered into House's ear, before biting at it. Wilson trailed kisses down house's neck and throat.

House just stood there. "Jimmy, we can't…"

"We can," Before House was able to fight it Wilson covered his mouth as House had done to him earlier. The kiss was passionate and tender, exploration and desire, wonderfully and eternally beautiful.

House was in the midst of kissing his only friend when he opened his eyes and paused. "We can't do this." House said backing off.

"I'm sorry." Wilson's face was red, "I just thought."

Wilson back up to the desk to get his papers, "I'll just…"

"Jimmy," House grabbed Wilson's hand. "That's not what I meant." House's voice was compassionate and caring, "It's just I made that rule about interoffice dating. And if mommy and daddy don't follow the rules then neither will the children."

"So you're the mommy?" Wilson questioned smiling.

"Are you kidding, you are." House couldn't help it, even with what he had just said, he stole a kiss from Wilson.

"Don't worry we aren't in the same office. This isn't an interoffice relationship." Wilson kissed him again.

Cuddy was walking to House's office when she saw through the conference room glass walls and into House's office. She stopped and was speechless. Chase noticed Cuddy as he to was walking to the office.

"Cuddy, everything al- oh my g- is that?" Chase stood drop jawed.


	4. Chapter 4:You Bet Your Bottom Dollar

Title: Laws of the House

Paring: You'll find out in later chapters

Rating: T

Summary: House has new Rules for his team, but is he going to break his own rules?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Chapter 4: You Bet Your Bottom Dollar

House and Wilson had decided to keep their pseudo-relationship just between the two of them for a while at least. Wilson was still staying with House and even though he told everyone he was looking for a new place, there was no active voice in that sentence. He enjoyed staying with House as the two of them tried to figure out their relationship at it new level.

Even though they were together, Wilson was still sleeping on the couch. They were not ready to move their relationship to 'that' level yet. House enjoyed waking every morning to the sounds of Wilson singing terrible off key in the shower, though he would tell Wilson otherwise.

When the two arrived at work they acted no different then they did before they were still House and Wilson best friends for no clear reason. Wilson was still so caring; you could smell it on him. While House, on the other hand, lost his bedside manner in a childhood accident.

Chase and Cuddy were unsure what to do with the information they had received by accident that day. The two decided that it would be best to keep it a secret and let the two of them tell everyone. Thus, the whole hospital knew by the next morning. No one let on, to House and Wilson that they knew. Likewise, House and Wilson knew nothing.

"Fifty says they don't make it to the end of the week." Chase heard a few of the nurses placing bets. This thought bothered him for some reason. These people were placing bet on how long doctors House and Wilson would stay together, but then again House placed bets on people's disease and their lives. What really was the different? "Put me down for more then a year." Chase said placing a fifty down on the table.

The nurse who was collecting the money looked up at him confused. "You really think they can stand each other that long?"

"Sure, they've lasted this long. This is not the first time the two of them lived together either, I think they are in it for the life."

"Alright it's your money."

Chase left and went to the conference room, where Cameron and Foreman were waiting.

"I can't believe what I heard a little while ago." Cameron said in a soft voice. "The nurses are taking bets on their relationship."

"I'm in for two months never coming out." Foreman said sitting down.

"More then a year." Chase smiled.

"I can't believe you two." Her eyes were wide as she looked at her co-workers.

House walked in and the conversation quickly changed Chase acted as though he was working on a cross word puzzle and in due time he would be. Foreman picked up the front page of the paper and Cameron flipped though the file of their patient.

"What are you guys up to?" House questioned opening his office door and sticking his head in the opposing room.

"What?" Chase questioned.

"You are too quiet. What are you up to?"

"Long night," Chase complained.

"Reviewing the case," Cameron wasn't entirely lying.

Foreman just looked up at him. House was always able to tell when Foreman lied to him so he kept his mouth shut.

"Alright what's new with the case?" He asked.

"The treatment for the ulcers is not making any difference." Foreman finally spoke up.

"This is not peptic." House thought as he hung his cane on the white board. "What if this is April Fools?"

"It's December 11," Cameron informed him.

"Yes, but what if this disease is playing a prank on us. Telling us it is one thing when it is really something different." House turned to his team.

"Well sure doesn't every disease do that? Well this must be nothing more then the common cold. There tell him that." Chase smarted off.

House did a stupid football player laugh mocking Chase's last statement. "No, everything on this board points to a peptic ulcer and sure enough there is one, but it does not respond to the treatment. It is pulling a prank on us. Test for Zollinger-Ellison."

"So not only is that completely unlikely, being one in a million cases turn out positive for Zollinger-Ellison Syndrome, it is highly more likely in people fifty or older." Cameron was confused by her boss.

"Hence the April Fools, shish doesn't any get the metaphors anymore?" House put his new theory on the board. "Why are you still here?"

The team got up and single filed out of the room. House went to his room to watch television when Wilson came over to his office for a consult.

The two of them were sitting in the office, which had the blinds pulled, when the team returned with the results of the test. Foreman knocked softly on the door to House's office.

"Come in," House yelled. Never once, at least House couldn't remember once, when his team knocked before entering his office.

"Zollinger-Ellison, what made you think of that?" Chase questioned.

"Because I am a exceptionally gifted and talented genius, DUH!" House took the test result paper from Chase. House wrote two prescriptions down and handed it to Chase. "Tell him to take these and not to call."

The whole team left. House turned to Wilson and laughed.

"What is it?" Wilson was confused.

"They know. I don't know how they know but they do." House was still laughing.

"What are you talking about? There is no way…" Wilson was trying to figure out what would prompt House to this hypothesis.

"They have never knocked before entering, and it is not just because the blinds are pulled. Never stopped them before." House handed Wilson his file again and smiled. "What do you want to bet they are placing bets on us?"

"Who?"

"Well if the children know then the whole hospital knows. Big mouths can't keep secrets." House got up and began leaving the office.

"Where are you going?"

"To place my bet." House smiled and disappeared out the door.

"Foreman," House yelled after the team. "Come here!"

"What?" Foreman came running back.

"Where can I get in on the pot?" House asked.

"What?" Foreman tried his best to cover his ass.

"I know you are betting on my relationship. Where can I get in on this bet?"

Foreman smiled shaking his head. House was defiantly an exceptionally gifted and talented genius. "Nurse's station."

"What did you bet?" House pushed.

"Two months and never telling us." Foreman laughed

"Oh ye of little faith. What about Chase?"

"More then a year."

"Cameron, she would bet because she thinks 'it is morally wrong'." House did an really horrible impersonation of her.

"Basically."

House turned limping away. "Remind me to give Chase a raise, and to fire you."

Foreman laughed.


	5. Chapter 5:This Is Who I Am!

Title: Laws of the House

Paring: You'll find out in later chapters

Rating: T

Summary: House has new Rules for his team, but is he going to break his own rules?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Chapter 5: This Is Who I Am

Cuddy was in the middle of placing her bet with one of the nurses when House came up from behind her. "Five hundred for me to win." House said from behind her, she jumped.

"House what are you talking about?" House questioned.

"I was placing my bet. Don't worry Wilson will be down in a few to do the same."

"What?" Cuddy tried to pretend she had no clue what he was talking about.

"How long were you going to bet?" House asked her seriously.

"Six months." She finally gave in.

House gave her a pinched lipped sideward glance. "Why doesn't anyone think we can do this? Why didn't anyone tell us you knew? We wouldn't have been so 'closeted'."

"When did this start?" Cuddy said as the two of them walked towards Cuddy's office.

"Years now we're practically married." House could never just give a straight answer. "Not long. When did you find out?"

"The other day I could see the two of you kissing…"

"So you're the one who told everyone?"

"If I could see you chances are I was not the only one who saw. In fact Chase was there too."

"And I was going to give him a raise."

Cuddy just gave House an odd look she had no clue as to what House was talking about. "Why?"

"Why was I giving Chase a raise? Because he looks hot in short shorts."

Again with the look. "Why Wilson?"

"I just got tired of writing Greg Loves Cuddy in my diary while crying. I knew you would never give me the time of day and Wilson was there to console me." House broke down in an overly loud sob.

"You know sometimes I would just like a straight answer out of you."

"Well uncase you didn't notice, I must not be all that straight." House said a little more seriously.

"You know what I mean. Why date your best friend?"

"Isn't friendship the foundation of a good relationship?"

"Do you love him?"

House just kind of smiled as he thought of their relationship. Love didn't cover it, it was so much more then Love. "I have a patient…" House said nothing more to his boss (and friend).

House walked from the elevator to Wilson's office door. "I was right. They knew, we've been outted." House said as he opened the door. In Wilson's office, Wilson was sitting with an elderly patient. "I caught her placing a bet for six months on our relationship. Foreman gave us only two."

"House do you mind? I am with a patient." Wilson looked a bit annoyed. House just looked at the patient and then back at Wilson questioning. "Will you excuse me please?"

The man sitting in the seat in front of Wilson's desk just nodded smiling.

"House, can I talk to you outside?"

"Is something wrong?" House questioned Wilson as soon as the office door was closed behind them.

"It's just I don't think Rev. Fairchild wants to hear about our relationship." Wilson glared at House making sure he kept his voice low.

"Are you embarrassed?" House was a little offended that Wilson was embarrassed about their relationship.

"He's a minister."

"You're Jewish, what's the problem?"

"He still has to be my patient."

"And you are no less a doctor." House glared back at Wilson. The two of them stood there glaring at the other for a few moments. "I love you." House finally stated without changing his expression or tone of voice.

Wilson gave him a half smile. "What was it you wanted?"

"Just to say they are placing bets on our relationship. And that I need a new neurologist."

"Why, what's wrong with Foreman?"

"He gave us two months…" House smiled then walked off to his office.

Wilson sat in Cuddy's office later on that day. Cuddy had called him into her office earlier and he now waited for her to return from a meeting she had with financial supporters.

"Why House?" She asked after a long silent pause. "You are such a nice person and he, he's House."

"I felt sorry for him," Wilson smiled, "He spent hours crying of you I decided I would be there for him…and well one thing lead to another…"

"You're an ass!" She smirked at him.

"You started it. What did you want me to tell you? This was all a joke and you caught us? I love him. I don't know what it is about him he, he's House." Wilson smiled.

Cuddy just rolled her eyes. "Alright then, just be careful. And no 'fornicating' on hospital grounds."

"What would make you think we would…" Wilson stopped when he remembered making out in House's office and what Cuddy must have though they did there after. "We wouldn't." He reassured her.

"I know House, he would." Cuddy moved around to the backside of her desk and sat down.

"Well there's not a lot that House doesn't do." Wilson smiled again and exited her office.

"New patient," House announced to everyone. "Nineteen year old female presents with sharp burning pain down the back of her leg, no injury. High fever even after medication to reduce it, it remains over 103."

"Could be an infection." Cameron stated.

"History of leg or back pain?" Foreman questioned.

"Why don't you get a history and ask." House told him.

Foreman went into the patient's room. "Hello, my name is Dr. Foreman and I am going to be one of your doctors. Now I am going to ask you a few questions to better help us know what is going on." Foreman had excellent bedside manner unlike his boss. He pulled a seat closer to the young lady lying in the bed. "Name, age height, weight?"

"Jaylee Kathryn Odleson, nineteen, five foot, 140." She said almost as fast as he riddled them out.

"What seems to be the problem?" He wrote all she said down.

"Really sharp burning pain in my knee and leg." She grimaced.

"Any history of leg problems or lower back?" Foreman questioned.

"I broke my other knee last year and I pulled the lumbar muscle in my back two years ago." She told him.

"What were you doing when these happened?"

"Cycling," She smiled, clearly proud of her past injuries.

Foreman just smiled. "Any family history of clots or back problems?"

"My dad has had blood clots in the past. No back problems to my knowledge."

"Childhood, did you have any diseases?"

"Arrhythmia, but symptom free for at least a year. I had chicken pox six times. But I doubt that is relevant."

"Any drug use, alcohol, tobacco?"

"No, totally destroys the systems wouldn't think of it."

"Recent travels?"

"Nope, don't go anywhere."

"Regular medications?"

"Nope. I don't take anything."

"Allergies."

"Where do you want me to start? Dust, mold, grass, leaves, flowers, topical fruits, cats, dogs, pretty much anything animal with hair, shell fish, caffeine, mangos are the big one could kill me. Want me to keep going?" She asked.

"There are more?"

She just laughed. "Not really, nothing I can think of. Oop, latex big one there. "

"Sex life," Foreman questioned.

"There isn't one. Don't believe in it. No sex before marriage. And with that latex allergy it is just safer."

"Well there are other ways to…"

"Don't tell me that. It is better this way anyway, no little mes yet."

Foreman gathered the rest of the information he needed then went back to the others.


	6. Chapter 6: So You Were Right, Now What?

Chapter 6: So You Were Right, What Now?

"Wow, this girl's immune system sucks." House said while reading through the history. "She's a cyclist?"

"Yes, or at least that is how she broke her left knee." Foreman informed.

"What about herniated disk. It would pull on the sciatic nerve. It would be perfect."

"Except the fever." Cameron reminded him.

"What if it is unrelated?" Chase brought up.

"What if it is? We are going to drop her with a back injury and she is going to return with an infection in her spinal cord." Cameron was getting annoyed with Chase.

"Children, come on. 'All you need is LOVE,'" House smacked his cane down in between the two. Chase and Cameron just glared up at him.

Beep, Beep, Beep, a chorus of beepers went off. Each of the ducklings checked theirs respectively.

"We've got a problem." Foreman said as the all got up and ran out of the room.

Jaylee was unconscious, but she was shaking almost as though she was having a seizure.

"Her fever is up to 105.6 we need to get her cooled off." Cameron said as she removed the blankets from the bed.

"What is that?" House questioned. Jaylee's body was covered in a red rash head to toes.

"Doesn't matter unless we stop this fever her brain is going to fry." Chase prompt as they laid ice packs all over her body.

O:-)

Rash, fever, leg pain…" House thought aloud. "What can it be?"

"What if they are not connected?" Chase questioned. "Herniated disks would account for the leg pain and back problems. And with her track record, it is not that far fetched to think she caused herself the back problems. Fever and rash are easier to connect."

"Easier doesn't mean it is right." Cameron was getting frustrated.

"Hey, hey, hey!" House was getting aggravated with the two of them. "If you two can't play nice I'm going to sit you in time out! Daddy has had it."

"If Chase is right it could be an infection. IF Cameron's right it could be an infection. How about we test for an infection." Foreman decided he would settle the problem.

"Get an LP and get me the results." House was still facing the board.

Cameron got up and went to the patient's room. Foreman went with her.

"Jaylee, we are going to need you to lay on your—" Cameron paused as Jaylee's arm jerked back.

"Is everything alright?" Jaylee questioned her silenced doctor. Again her arm jerked downward.

"Your arm," Foreman stated.

"What about it?" Jaylee looked over at it to see all the muscles contract and pull downward. "Hey, what's that?"

"Can you fee it?" Cameron questioned.

"NO didn't even notice it." Jaylee continued watching her arm.

Cameron took out her ink pen and poked her in the arm with it. "Can you feel this?"

"Yes."

"Cameron continued to each of her fingers. Jaylee felt all of it. Cameron and Foreman returned to the conference room. There was no way they could do an LP with the jerking they'd paralyze her.

O:-)

"I can't work with her…" Chase was pacing House's office.

"You can and you will!"

"Everything I say she fights."

"Ever think maybe your ideas are just stupid?" House was throwing the ball up into the air from his desk, watching Chase pace back and forth.

Cameron and Foreman walked in and the two stopped. "Wow that has to be the fastest LP in the history of the world." House stared at them.

"Myoclonus," Cameron said when she walked in.

"Quick, involuntary muscle jerks." Foreman explained.

"I know what it is. Strange as it may sound. I went to med school too." House got up and went to the white board.

The team just started at the board till House capped his marker and went back to his office.

"Where are you going?" Cameron inquired when he reemerged with his backpack.

"Home, if anything changes there is a crazy new invention called a pager. Someone will send a message and we all come back to stare at this board." House dismissed his team.

When House arrived at his apartment there was a single light coming from the window. Wilson was already home and making dinner.

House walked in. "What can cause leg pain, arm twitching, and back pain?" House paused for an answer.

"Pinched nerve. Why?"

"How about a fever of 105 and body rash?"

"A lot, how old?"

"Twenty, I think."

"Well that narrows it down. IF the patient was younger I'd say check for strep, but by twenty the body builds immunities. Test for infection?"

"Can't do an LP without paralyzing her. Blood test inconclusive. Anything to connect the two?"

"Nothing I can think of."

House sat at the kitchen table and watched his lover cook.

"How'd the pastor guy take the news?" House finally asked.

"He didn't say anything." Wilson stuck a pan of something into the oven and then he too sat with House at the table.

"What'd you make?" House questioned him.

"Eat it first then I'll tell you."

"By that I know it is something new. Tell me what it is, I might be allergic." House tried to convince him.

"You're not allergic to anything, maybe kindness but I doubt you'll find that in there."

"Wait a second." House reached out and got the phone. "Cameron, check her throat." House told her.

"What?"

"She can't build up immunities, five year old react to the toxins of strep getting a skin rash."

"Scarlet fever? That wouldn't account to the leg and back problems."

"Pinched nerve."

"Taking chase's side?" Cameron was annoyed with her boss.

"Yes that's it. IF you two don't stop I'll fire you both. Go check her before it turns into Rheumatic fever and we have to find her a new heart." House didn't wait for a reply, he just hung the phone up.

"Scarlet fever? Did she have the sore throat with strep?" Wilson questioned.

"No, formalities."

"You know if this one's true, you owe me."

"I owe you nothing." House sat back down.

Wilson gave him a look.

"Oh if that's what you want I'll bay up now." House moved over to Wilson.

House started kissing Wilson while he undid his tie. With Wilson's tie tossed on the floor House started in on Wilson's buttons. As House removed Wilson's shirt he trailed kisses from his lips to his neck and down to his chest. Wilson let out a soft moan as House's tongue reached his nipple.

The timer on the stove went off an the two stopped. "I should probably get that." Wilson said between kisses from House.

Wilson pulled his shirt back on though he didn't button it. Bending down Wilson pulled the pan out of the stove. House just watched from behind, smiling to himself.

O:-)

Cameron went to the hospital to run the test as House had instructed.

"Do you have a sore throat?" Cameron questioned Jaylee when she entered the room. She didn't believe it was strep, it just didn't make sense.

"Not sore, no."

Cameron looked into her mouth and sure enough the throat had all the symptoms of strep, redness, swelling, puss formations. Cameron took a swab of it. "And it doesn't hurt?"

"No should it?"

"I'll just go have this tested." Cameron left to get the test.

"Positive?" Cameron questioned when she got the results back. She pulled out her cell and called House.

"What?" House answered the phone out of breath and annoyed.

"Are you okay?" Cameron questioned her breathless boss.

"Is there a reason you called or was it just to ask mindless questions?" House asked her annoyed.

"Uh, the test came back positive. She has strep."

"Get her Amoxil 500 mg and go home. See you tomorrow." House hung up the phone.

"Wow, what's with the nice?" Wilson asked his lover.

"You were right." House stretched out on the bed.

"I never thought I'd ever hear you utter those words." Wilson curled closer to House's out stretched naked body. "I could get used to this."

House wrapped his arm around Wilson and smiled, "So could I."

llllllllll

Well I hoped you kids liked it… you should totally review and now that the semester is over I think I should be updating more often… have a great day!


	7. Chapter 7: I'll Be Anywhere But Home

Chapter 7: I'll Be Anywhere But Home For Christmas!

House woke to the smells of a beautiful breakfast being prepared by a beautiful man. House sat up on the edge of the bed rubbing the heal of his hand into his thigh hoping beyond hope that it would not go out on him when he tried to walk to the kitchen.

"Just lay back down!" Wilson said as he entered the bedroom with a tray of food.

"What are you doing?" House questioned the spectacle.

Wilson smiled, "What can't I be overtly romantic and sappy?"

"So long as the food is good," House reached down to pick up his leg pulling it back into the bed. Wilson watched as House's face contorted.

"Is it that bad?" Wilson laid the tray down on the bed.

"It's like puppies and daises." House lied looking towards the food next to him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Wilson felt bad for him.

"Drop it and get back in bed."

O:-)

Chase was the first in to work that morning. HE sat at the table with his crossword puzzle.

"Keep chewing on that pencil like that and you are going to destroy your teeth." Cameron said light-heartedly when she arrived. "And with out your looks there's just nothing going for you."

"What is your problem?" Chase knew she was joking, but she was just so annoying.

"Hey it was just a joke come on." Cameron sat down in a huff and glared across the table. "You know we need to talk. I think House is serious about firing us if we can't work together. So can we just try to get past our obviously wrong and detrimental relationship and try and mend our friendship?"

Chase just looked at her. "I'm willing to work on it if you are."

The two sat there silently, awkwardly. Neither wanted to make eye contact or talk. After a few moments Cameron stood up, "I'm going to answer House's e-mail."

Chase went back to his crossword.

_My Dear Greg, or Doctor Cameron (Could you tell him),_

_Your father and I would love it if you'd join us for Christmas. We are staying with the Peterson's for a few days and would love to see you._

_Would you call me?_

_Love, Your Mom!_

Cameron wasn't sure what to do. House wouldn't want to go but his mother was such a nice person. She thought for a moment then decided that it was not her place.

"Good morning, duckling!" House said cheerfully walking into the room.

"Morning," Chase didn't even look up from his crossword.

"You got an email from your mother." Cameron said as it printed out.

House read the email then went to the phone. "Can I talk to mom?"

"Yeah," House's father said.

"You asked me to call," House pulled the phone over to his desk chair and sat down.

"Oh, Greg, I'm so glad to hear from you. I just figured I'd get another letter from that doctor Cameron. Do you have plans for Christmas?"

"Well…"

"Please, your father and I are staying with some friend in New Jersey. WE just wanted to have dinner with you. A real dinner. It has been so long since we've seen you."

"Alright, would you mid if Dr. Wilson joined us? He's going through a rough divorce and doesn't have family near."

"We would love to have him," there was a pause then his mother sighed, "Another divorce? What he do this time?"

"Nothing, Julie left him. Well mom I have a patient so I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, call me when you get off and we can make plans. I love you, Greg."

"Bye mom, I love you too!" House hung up the phone and pulled out his vicodin.

House picked up the phone again and dialed Wilson's office.

"Hello, Dr. Wilson," Wilson answered.

"Don't make plans for Christmas; you have to go to dinner with my parents and I."

"Your parents?" Wilson questioned.

"Yeah my mom emailed me. And I couldn't tell her no, so you have to come too."

"What they won't be questioning why we are together on Christmas?"

"I told my mother that you were going through a divorce and that you were staying with me because you don't have family around here."

"You lied to your mother?" Wilson was shocked.

"Name one part of that that was a lie."

Wilson thought about it for a moment and realized the story House had told his mother was in fact true just not the complete reality. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Let me tell you a story about a guy, we'll call him Timmy and he annoyed the amazing man he lived with, Craig, to the point Craig kicked him to the curb…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Anything else, I have work to do?"

"No."

"I'm hanging up on you now, bye, I love you."

"And don't forget it." House hung up the phone.

Foreman was last to show up to work and was shocked to see House already there.

"So anything new with Jaylee?" Foreman asked while he fixed a cup of coffee.

As Foreman walked to the table with the red cup of coffee, House took it out of his hand, "Thank you. Strep…"

"What?" Foreman was really confused

"What do I have to explain simple diseases now. Clearly you need to spend more time in the clinic." House smiled at him.

"What I meant was, strep doesn't account for anything. How is it strep?"

"The girl's immune system is under developed she couldn't fight the toxins in the strep, thus the fever and rash." Cameron informed everyone.

"She never complained about a sore throat. What would make you think about strep." Chase asked.

"A little birdie told me. Did she have the redness and swelling of the throat?"

"Yes, just not the pain though I don't know how she didn't have the pain it was bad." Cameron answered. "We're releasing her today."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Have a FUN-tastic Day and I should update soon!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner by any other name

Title: Laws of the House

Paring: You'll find out in later chapters

Rating: T

Summary: House has new Rules for his team, but is he going to break his own rules?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Chapter 8: Dinner by any other name still taste like death warmed over twice

Wilson walked into the apartment to find House in the kitchen doing the dishes, for a change.

"What are you doing?" Wilson questioned. House quickly dropped the dish and turned to Wilson.

"You caught me, I'm masturbating."

Wilson just smiled at House, "I've never seen you look as sexy as you do right now." Wilson grabbed a towel and started putting up the finished dishes.

"Well, I could always stop and save some sexy for later." House said drying his hands on the towel Wilson was holding.

"But you are so close to finishing…"

"So in other words you are just saying that so I'd do the dishes more often."

"If I say 'yes' will you still finish?" Wilson smirked.

House pulled a cup out of the sink and tossed the water at Wilson.

O:-)

Chase sat at a table alone. He had a drink in front of him, but he hadn't touched it. His thoughts were somewhere in space when Cameron finally showed up.

"Chase? Are you okay?" Cameron questioned.

"Yeah, sorry I was thinking." Chase said realizing Cameron had shown up.

"Oh," Cameron sat down and paused before continuing. "We know that our relationship was a mistake. There is no reason we should not be able to get past this and be friend again."

"If not we really have to at least be able to work together again. I think House is serious about firing us." Chase smiled.

The two spend the next few hours at there trying to mend their broken friendship.

o:-)

The next morning the blinds to House's office had been shut, Chase didn't think anything about this when he opened the door to give House the result to the lab work.

Inside the office House sat in the chair near the door, Wilson was kneeling on the floor in front of him. Chase didn't really have to guess what was going on with the look of ecstasy on House's face and the fact that House's pants where on the chair next to him.

"Oh, shit I'm so… sorry… sorry!" Chase started quickly stumbling backwards out of the office.

"Stop," House said looking at Chase standing halfway out the door. "Give me."

Chase's eyes grew three times the size, and then he realized that Wilson was in fact just giving House's leg a massage.

"Brain tumor, so I guess I should be giving this to you." Chase redirected the file to Wilson instead of House.

"Just sit it on the floor I will get to it in a minute."

"I'll leave you then." Chase quickly left the room. As he was exiting Foreman was about to enter. "I would not go in there if I were you."

"Whatever." Foreman opened the door and as fast as he went in there, he stepped right back out. "What are they doing?"

"Leg massage, I know I thought the same thing."

O:-)

Christmas dinner was not something House was looking forward to. Wilson on the other hand, had never met House's parents.

"This is hell!" House said as he tried to put on a tie. He hadn't had one on since his 'date' with Cameron.

Wilson came up behind him to help him with his tie. "No it's not. This could turn out to be a rather enjoyable evening."

"That's what you think. You don't know my dad. Turns out he's a jerk!" House just stood there feeling stupid that his boyfriend had to tie his tie for him.

"He can't be that bad." Wilson finished House's tie and kissed him on the neck for reassurance.

"Just let's keep us under raps." House sighed as he reached out for Wilson's hand. "I don't want to be there when they find out. I think I will tell them over the phone at some point when I won't have to see them for a long time."

Wilson just laughed at House. House would never be an adult to his parents. He would always be a teenager who is about to get in trouble again.

The two of them were meeting John and Blythe at the restaurant. Wilson and House were the there first there and sat at the table waiting for House's parents.

"Well looks like they decided not come can we go home now and do something a little more fun?" House asked as he placed his hand in Wilson's lap. "I mean it is clear to me that they found something more fun to do. Why shouldn't we?"

"Greg, honey." Blythe House called as she spotted the two of them sitting at the table.

House quickly retracted his hand, "Mom, good to see you. Sir."

"And you must be Dr. Wilson." Blythe extended her hand to him.

"James, please to meet you." Wilson shook her hand and then extended it to House's father who took it in his own. "And you sir."

"What is it you do James?" John House asked.

"I'm head of Oncology at Princeton Plainsboro."

House just couldn't help himself. "He is so good at what he does; people thank him when he tells them they are dying."

John and Blythe just look at House with a confused expression at his morbid sense of humor. "So Greg, any new women in your life?"

"Being a world renowned doctor really hasn't left me with much time for dating." Greg tried to impress his father.

Wilson started coughing trying to hide his laughter and smiles.

"James, I am sorry to hear about you marriage."

"Oh it isn't that bad. Julie and I just weren't meant to be, no big deal." Wilson brushed it off.

"Well it is sad to hear none the less." Blythe was fiddling with her napkin. "Do you think you are going to get married again?"

"No unless the government changes and tells me to do so." Wilson smiled at her. House stomped on his foot under the table. Once again Wilson was coughing but this time to cover his groan and surprise.

"My dear, are you coming down with something?" Blythe asked. "You've been coughing a lot this evening."

"He's got an Idiopathic condition," House informed his parents.

"Yeah but I know the cause, idiot!" Wilson said softly under his breath so that only House could hear him.

House got a great idea and under the table he started to play with Wilson's hand. During the duration of dinner moved to other parts of Wilson.

House had no problem hiding his enjoyment from his parents. Wilson on the other hand was finding it to be rather difficult. But as far as John and Blythe go, they had no idea what was going on.

At the end of the meal they all walked out to the parking lot.

"Well, it was nice to have dinner with you son." John said placing his hand on House's shoulder.

Blythe was standing next to Wilson and said in a soft voice. "You better treat my son right. I think you are good for him."

Wilson was wide eyed and shocked. "What?"

"You don't think I noticed what was going on under the table?"

Wilson was feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Just be good to him."

"I will." Wilson smiled.

"Come on John, we need to be going." Blythe went over to House and hugged him. "I like him. You two are good together. I love you Greg."

House smiled at his mother. "I love you mom. Merry Christmas."

O:-)

"Your mother knew what you were doing." Wilson said as they reached the car.

"Good. At least my dad didn't." House sat down in the front seat of the car. "Now let's get home where I can finish what I started."

"You are not in the least bit embarrassed that you mother knows you were… my… under the table… in front of them?"

"What's done is done… well not quite and that is why we need to get home now!"

Wilson started the car and began driving. "I could die of embarrassment and you just want to finish what you started? I swear."

"What? Don't you."

Wilson just smiled at him.

O:-)

"I think Greg thought we wouldn't notice." Blythe said as they reached the car.

"How could we not." John unlocked their car and they drove off.


	9. Chapter 9: My Girlfriend's Back

Chapter 9: My Girlfriend's Back and I'm in Trouble…

House was in his office juggling his ball, a book and his bottle of vicodin. The ducklings were off running test on their newest patient.

"Greg," a voice came from his door that made him drop the juggled objects.

"Stacy?" House looked up to see who it was but he knew her voice anywhere. "What brings you here?"

When Stacy walked farther into the office House could tell she had been crying, the tear streaks on her face were clear of that.

"What's wrong?" He moved as quickly as he could to her side.

"Mark, he wants a divorce." She hugged him and cried into his neck.

House didn't know what to say. On one hand this played into every fantasy he had since the day the split. Though on the other hand, his life was so perfect now he didn't want it to change. "Stacy, I can't. I've met someone, my life is turning around. I'm finally happy.

"Who?" Stacy stepped back in shock. She was leaning against his desk taking in his whole face trying to figure him out. "Dr. Cameron?"

"No," House almost laughed.

"Greg, I love you. I want you. Don't you want me too?" Stacy moved in and kissed him so passionately House forgot what they had been talking about. "Call me when you decided." She said as she exited.

House sat in a seat dumbfounded and confused. What was he going to do?

O:-)

As Stacy walked to the elevator she passed Wilson. He noticed she had clearly been crying. "Stacy, what's wrong? Are you Okay?"

"Mark and I are getting a divorce."

"Why are you here?" Wilson was nervous as to what her answer would end up being.

"I came here to mend things with Greg, to tell him how much I missed him and How much I love him." She said hitting the elevator button.

"What did he say?"

"That he's met someone, he never told me who but I have a feeling he's going to leaver her. The way he kissed me…" She placed her hand to her lips in remembrance. The elevator door opened and she smiled, "I have to go, but I'll see you around."

Wilson stood there in disbelief. 'How could he do this to me?' Wilson thought.

As soon as the elevator shut Wilson stormed off to House's, "I don't know everything that just happened here, but from what I do you have two choices. Either me or her." Wilson understood the pain House had to

be in right now thought that didn't make this any easier. Stacy had been the love of House's life. Wilson had just been the best friend.

House didn't say anything. He knew that much already. And it hurt him not to know the answer right away. Shouldn't the correct answer be clearer to him?

Wilson left in the same huff that huff that he had entered.

O:-)

At the end of the day House got on his bike and left for home. All the lights were off in the apartment when he pulled up on the sidewalk. House thought for a moment and was sure that Wilson had left the hospital hours ago. As he stepped through the door his worst nightmare had been realized. All Wilson's stuff was missing, he had moved out. There was a note:

Greg,

I'm leaving; make your decision make it truthfully. Whatever your choice know that I will always love you and will always be your friend.

Love, James

Reading this letter brought tears to House's eyes. Still holding the note House climbed into bed and laid there all night restlessly. This was the worst feeling he had ever felt.

Early the next morning he went to work; he hadn't slept a wink the night before and there was nothing at his apartment that didn't remind him either of Stacy or Wilson. There was nothing there worth staying around for, so he went to work to get lost in paper work.

Cuddy walked past House's office and was shocked to see him there so early and even more so when she noticed he was working on his logs from the past six years. She went into his office, "House, what are you doing?"

"I'm working," his voice was not cynical nor mean nor sarcastic. He made no joke, no sexual comment on her clothes. House was almost human when he talked.

"You broke up didn't you, damn it! This is why he called in today."

"What's wrong with him?" House looked up concerned.

"Personal emergency. And I'm guessing it is that he didn't want to see you. No offense." Cuddy was feeling sorry for House. She could see this was killing him and held sympathy for her friend and employee. "I'm sorry Greg, that things didn't work between you and Wilson."

"But they did that's the problem."

"What's the problem?" Cuddy asked.

"I love… No, never mind…" House cutoff and hoped she'd leave. He was about to bare his soul; he couldn't do that, not here, not to Cuddy.

Cuddy knew he didn't want to talk and figured this all had to do with Stacy showing up yesterday. She left to give him time.

As House watched her walk down the hall he reached for the phone and dialed Wilson's number.

"You've reached the phone of Dr. James Wilson, leave a message… Unless it's Greg, I don't want to hear from you. Not now!"

House hung up. And he slammed his head hard into the desk. This was getting the best of him and he couldn't take it any longer. As he lay there on occasion hitting his head again his phone rang and scared him back into reality.

"Greg, dear," it was House's mother.

"Hi mom." House's normal Happy tone with his mother was gone from him. His voice was dry.

"I tried to catch you before you went to work but you were home. You are in rather early today, is there something wrong." Blythe knew something wasn't right with her son from the way he answered the phone.

"It's nothing,"

"Greg, you know better then to lie to me. What is wrong dear?"

"It's Stacy," House finally sighed. "She's getting a divorce and now that she's available. I want her more the anything. I love her, mom. I was just kidding myself when I said I was over her. But when she kissed me I was reminded."

"And what about James?" She asked.

"That's the problem. I love him and I though I was not able to do that anymore. He has proved to me that I am not only capable of loving but I deserve to be loved as well. I was happy. I don't know what to do anymore."

"The answer seems clear to me son," John's voice came over the phone and House almost jumped. "When you were living with Stacy you weren't happy. You were just as cynical as you are now and bitter then anyone has the right to be. Christmas you were different. You were happy. Never in your life have I seen you like that. You love that doctor and he loves you. IF you ask me the choice is simple." John sighed.


	10. Chapter 10: What light from Yonder

Title: Laws of the House

Paring: You'll find out in later chapters

Rating: T

Summary: House has new Rules for his team, but is he going to break his own rules?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Chapter 10: What Light From Yonder Window Refuses to come on…

Wilson left House's apartment with his stuff neatly packed away in his car. HE needed a place to stay and figured a hotel is as good as anything. As he checked in he realized how real all this was. There was a real chance that Greg would choose Stacy over him.

He checked in and hauled his stuff to his hopefully temporary room.

All night his mind flittered about the tow directions his life could take. Not a moment in the passing time did he even think about sleeping.

The next morning Wilson called Cuddy up.

"Hello?"

"Cuddy, it's Wilson. I can't come into work today. I'll call all my patients and reschedule but I don't think I will be in."

"Wilson, is something wrong?"

"It's just a personal emergency. I have to go. Bye. Call me if you need me." Wilson hung up the phone with a sigh.

O:-)

House walked into Cuddy's office. "Will you do me a favor?"

Cuddy looked up at him nervously. Favors for House were typically a scary thing. "What?"

"Can I use your phone and call Wilson?"

"What?"

"I called on my phone and he won't answer. I have to talk to him."

"I can't. If you call him and he answers and hangs up what am I going to do when I need him and he refuses to answer. It'll be the boy who cries wolf all over again. I'm sorry Greg."

"Yeah thank…" He turned and reached the doorknob, "Do you know where he is staying?"

"No," Cuddy felt bad for both of them.

O:-)

By the middle of the day House's leg hurt so bad, he thought he'd pass out. Cuddy showed up at his door. She knocked on it softly. "House, you didn't hear this from me but Wilson is in his office." With that, she left again.

House stood up quickly. He knew that if he went to the front door he stood no chance against the locked wooden front door, but maybe out on the balcony he'd might at least be able to see him. But his leg hurt so bad he couldn't get it over the wall that divided the two landings. So he stood out in the rain with a few pebbles that were sitting on the ledge and chucking them at Wilson's glass door.

Wilson was in his office and could hear the stones pelt against his door. He figured it was House and was glad his blinds were shut so House couldn't see him inside. As he watched House through a small gap, he noticed House was getting more and more desperate it pained him.

Again, House tried to get over the wall taking two vicodin and then with all he had, he tried it.

Wilson knew he must be in a whole world of pain if he couldn't get over. Though he wasn't sure he wanted to go out there.

"Jimmy, I know you're in there." House cried out. Still there was no sign of him from the office.

"Can you come out here? Please?"

Wilson still didn't come out. House figured Jimmy probably left out the other door when he saw him come out on the balcony. Giving up House gravely sulked inside.

Wilson watched as House gave up. He watched as his former lover gave up and went back into his office defeated. Wilson watched the display and it pained him.

House's ducklings were in his office when he went in "What?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's foolish to play in the rain?" Foreman questioned his extremely wet boss.

House glared at his team.

"So why were you out there anyway?" Cameron asked. Trying to get Jimmy's attention.

"Can we help?" Chase offered.

After a few moments of thought House realized he couldn't do this with out someone else's help.

"Alright, here's the game plan…"


	11. Chapter 11: Bottom of the Ninth

Title: Laws of the House

Paring: You'll find out in later chapters

Rating: T

Summary: House has new Rules for his team, but is he going to break his own rules?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Chapter 11: Bottom of the Ninth, Bases Are Loaded…

Foreman, as planned called House for a consult. Foreman's job was to find out where Wilson was staying. "I need a consult on a chest x-ray."

"Alright, I'll be right in." Wilson sighed.

"Hey, man. I know you and House are having problems, if you'd like I can bring the X-ray to you."

Wilson sighed again only this time it was a sigh of relief. "You know that'd be great." Wilson then gave him directions.

Step One: accomplished.

Step Two… Foreman then had to ask Wilson if he'd do a biop of the tissue. Thus getting Wilson out of the Hotel room for step four later on. Foreman noticed on the dresser was sitting the extra key to the room. 'This should make step four easier.' Foreman thought. And while Wilson was getting his shoes out of the closet, Foreman slid it into his pocket.

"Do you think House is going to be at the hospital?" Wilson asked as they went to their prospective cars.

"No, he left when I did." Technically that was not a lie.

Wilson got into his Volvo and drove to the hospital in silence. Foreman was on his phone during his drive, informing team House and Chase that step two was complete.

Step Three had two parts… First part, the hospital part Cameron and foreman were to keep Wilson busy in the lab for as long as possible, then Foreman was to leave and meet up with House and Chase for step four. The second part of Step three was House and Chase's part.

The two of them arrived at a row of shops on House's bike.

"You know it was stupid you making up ride this. " Chase said to his boss while pulling off his helmet.

"You're just mad because the helmet's messing up your hair." House said getting off.

"I like bikes as much as the next guy, but where are we going to put everything?" Chase had a point, and clearly House wasn't thinking things through as he always did.

"Can you ride?"

"What? Yeah, but I'm saying…"

"House threw him the keys. "Go get your car or steal one, I don't care. Just if you steal one, don't let Foreman help. He got caught the last time he tried." House walked into the first shop.

Chase rolled his eyes, put on the helmet, and rode back to the hospital.

As he reached the hospital, he paused to see Foreman and Wilson walk in. He was going to have to hide House's bike from Wilson. He drove it to the top floor of the parking garage then took the stairs down to his car.

O:-)

In the lab, Cameron waited for Wilson and Foreman to show up.

"This is clearly squamous cell carcinoma." Wilson said looking into the microscope.

Foreman's beeper went off. "Excuse me." Wilson walked out of the room and to the nurses' station where the page came from. "Yes?"

"Dr. House on the phone for you," Foreman picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Foreman answered.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah I am on my way out." Foreman hung up the phone and went back to the lab.

"I'm sorry that was my brother, I have to get over there, family emergency." Foreman said walking in and out of the room again.

"That was weird," Wilson said looking again into the microscope.

"His mom's sick. It happens every now and again."

O:-)

By the time Chase got back House was completely finished and standing once again on the sidewalk. There were multiple bags at his feet.

"Good day you're finished already?" Chase was shocked.

House gave Chase a weird look to House regarding his usage of words. The average person would have said 'Good lord' or 'Good God' but being the good Catholic boy he is Chase opts for other words.

The two of them loaded up the bags into the car and went towards the Hotel Foreman had directed them to earlier. House and Chase pulled up in front of the Hotel and paused before going inside. The two of them had no idea how they were going to get into the room now that they were their but there were always ways. Foreman pulled up next to them. They grabbed the bags and went to the room door.

Step Four:

"Okay you guys watch out I'm going to find a way to get in."

Foreman smiled to himself. "Twenty bucks says I can get in, in 20 seconds." He opened his wallet and pulled out a credit card.

"You are so on." House laughed.

Foreman returned the credit card and pulled out the key card.

"You suck!" House reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty. "Where did you get that?"

"I stole it when I was in there talking to Wilson."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

The three of them walked into the immaculate room. Placing the bag down Chase and Foreman left. Leaving House to do Step 5 on alone.

House was equipped with all he needed, or believed he needed, to win back the love of his life.

O:-)

"Well if that is all you need then I guess I am going to be going then." Wilson said to Cameron walking out of the lab. Quickly she caught up with him.

"Dr. Wilson, what is going on between you and House?"

"It's complicated."

"Have I ever lead you to believe I am nothing if not a good listener? Tell me, I might be able to help." Cameron knew what was wrong she just wasn't told to let him go yet and they have done so much already she just couldn't let him go and spoil it.

"Cameron really, I don't want to talk about it." It was clearly visible in Wilson's eyes that he was about to cry.

"Wilson, he loves you. I never thought he was capable of true love. But he loves you whole heartedly. Whatever happened between the two of you, you were meant to be together." She smiled at him. The tears in his eyes finally released and she hugged him tightly. While she stood there holding onto him her beeper went off.

"I've got to get that." She said softly releasing him.

"I know, I've got to go."

Cameron looked down and realized it was House the only reason he'd be calling is if he was ready. Cameron said her goodbye and watched him leave before going to the phone to call him.

"He just left."

"Good. Thank you." House said before hanging up.

Cameron smiled at the phone in her hand before returning it to the cradle.

O:-)

Wilson sleepily walked into his hotel room but stopped when he noticed there was a light on. He braced himself. He was sure he had turned the lights out before he left with Foreman.

Wilson slowly opened the barely cracked door soon he realized there was someone in there. The bed had rose petals on it and the there were also flowers on the floor around the bed. The small table that was up against the wall was now pulled out with two candles standing on it and a beautiful meal prepared below them. There was a low underscore of music playing Wilson didn't know the name of the song but he had heard House play it many times on the piano. He walked into the hotel room with tears once again in his eyes. There was no one in there. He was sure House would be there. Wilson sighed disappointedly.

"You drive faster then I thought you did." House said walking out of the bathroom.

Wilson looked up at him and smiled. The smile completely melted House's heart he walked over to Wilson and after throwing his cane on the bed, he held him closely. "I'm so sorry. I love you and I hope that you feel the same. I want you more then anything in this world and I will do anything for you…"

Wilson stopped him in the middle of his apology with a kiss that made the whole world disappear. House's unshaven face against Wilson's soft lips was a feeling Wilson had longed for. House paused for a moment

"I had a really good apology all written out…"

"I don't care. I love you too." Wilson grabbed House by the shoulders and pulled him into another steamy passionate kiss that would make anyone fall in love.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

So you guys should like review and stuff … next chapter is the last one!!!!


	12. Chapter 12:The Other Woman!

Title: Laws of the House

Paring: You'll find out in later chapters

Rating: T

Summary: House has new Rules for his team, but is he going to break his own rules?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Chapter 12: The Other Women!

Wilson and House had mended their beautiful relationship. Two weeks had passed and life was back to normal for the most part. The two of them sat in the cafeteria of the hospital eating lunch and laughing.

"Greg," Stacy was walking towards the two of them. "You never call me. I was getting worried."

"Stacy," House looked up shocked to see her. "I'm sorry, I've made up my mind, and I didn't choose you. I'm sorry." House felt bad but knew he was doing the right thing. He couldn't look at her when he told her though he stared at the floor.

"What do you mean? I want you." Stacy kneeled down in front of House.

House looked at her then looked over at Wilson. "Stacy, no I can't. I'm in love with Wilson."

"Wilson?" She looked across the table. Wilson was feeling uncomfortable at this point. "You're gay?"

"I tired to tell you before but you wouldn't let me. I love you Stacy and when you kissed me that day, I remembered what we had, but I love Jimmy."

"But Greg, I love you. I want you." Stacy wasn't used to hearing no.

House turned away and grabbed onto Wilson's hand. "As the great philosopher Jagger once said, 'You can't always get what you want'."

THE END!!!!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

A/N: You can't always get what you want, but if you try sometime you get what you need… clearly House needs Wilson!!!!


End file.
